The baddest men on the planet
The Baddest men on the planet was a former WSF tag team consisting of The Bad Guy and Y2J. They are notable for being WSF Tag team champions and to this point having the longest tag team champion reign (134 days) Formation Y2J recentley turned heel and he went out on RAW to adress the crowd. He told the fans that he has a new fire in him, he told the universe he would beat every single man backstage no doubt about it and that he was the baddest man on the planet. The Bad Guy then came out and told Y2J there's now way he's the baddest man on the planet when he's not even the baddest man in the ring. They looked like they were about to fight but The Bad Guy left the ring. The following week to many peoples surprise Y2J and The Bad Guy attacked the tag team champions thus making them a tag team WSF Tag team championship Y2J and The Bad Guy attacked the Tag team champions The Royal Users (King Bookah and King of wrestling) the following week Y2J and The Bad Guy beat The Kung Fuers (Buzzsaw and Kentaro Suzuki) in a number one contenders match. Leading up to Vengeance (2011), Y2J and The Bad Guy would compete in singles matches versus the champions. Before the match at vengeance The Bad Guy and Y2J announced they're tag team name was the baddest men on the planet. the baddest men on the planet beat The royal users at vengeance thus making them WSF Tag team champions. The Following week on RAW The Baddest Men On The Planet attacked Edge for life stating that Edge for life was used as an example to prove how bad they really were. The Following week the team was attacked by Edge for life and his new tag team partner Rated R Superstar who were known as the edgeheads. At King of the ring (2011) The Baddest Men On The Planet retained the title titles beating Edgeheads. The BMOTPL and Edgeheads rivalry had not ended there. Edgeheads would beat Jeff Hardy NWO and Clayton Tennant to get another shot at Summerslam. On an edition of RAW the two teams battled into the streets of pittsburgh penselvania. The two teams heated rivalry would end in a match at Summerslam (2011) in a tables ladders chairs match. The Baddest men on the planet would come out on top and again retain the titles. The Baddest men on the planet next number 1 contenders were Hells pathway (Kanes Rage and All American American) Y2J and The Bad Guy called Hells pathway two UVUW losers who were wannabe Baddest men on the planet, this lead to Hells pathway attacking them. the two teams feud for the titles would end up in a match at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011) with the baddest men on the planet retaining the titles. On RAW Y2J and The Bad Guy called themselves the unbeatable tag team. D-Bry is a legend and Mega Badass would come to the ring and say they are tired of being held down by WSF Originals and they challenged them for the titles at Fully Loaded (2011). The Baddest men on the planet would accept the challenge. during a promo Y2J said "so you guys think your top dogs" After that Mega Badass and D-Bry is a legend started referring to themselves as the top dogs. The Baddest men on the planet dominating title reign would continue as they beat the top dogs at fully loaded. Hell's pathway would re-enter the tag team titles picture after beating the top dogs in a number 1 contender match. This tag titles match was to take place at Cyber Sunday (2011). Throughout the weeks both teams planted ambushes on eachother. At Cyber Sunday the two teams title match took place in a ladder match after fans voted for that stipulation. The All American American would grab the titles thus ending The baddest men on the planet record breaking 134 day reign as tag team champions. Break up Following the loss on RAW the baddest men on the planet were talking about how they are going to regain the title but then The Bad Guy attacked Y2J, blaming the loss on him and saying he wasn't bad enough. The two men (Y2J now a face) would compete at December to Dismember (2011) in a falls count anywhere match. Y2J ended up winning the match, after match that we never saw the baddest men on the planet ever again Championship(s) and Accomplishment(s) 1 time WSF Tag team championship